1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an output order of copy images, and more particularly to a method of controlling an output order of copy images, in which the output order of the copy images can be controlled regardless of an input order of manuscripts to be copied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art will be described with reference to the attached figures.
FIG. 12 shows a flow chart illustrating an output process for an image in a prior image processing device. FIG. 13 illustrates a method of managing the image in an image storage device in the prior image processing device. FIG. 14 shows an operation panel in the prior image processing device.
Conventionally, in relation to a copy order for the copy image, (1) a number is annexed to the manuscript at a time of an input, and the output order of the copy is changed by specifying the number in which an output is desired, and the copy image is outputted. Otherwise, (2) at the time of the input, the output order of the copy is changed and inputted in the order in which the output is desired. In detail, in FIG. 12, the number is annexed to each manuscript (12-1) which is inputted from an image reader, and the output order is managed in the image storage device. That is, data is managed in an address of a memory which can store and accumulate the image. For example, the addresses from 000000H to 800000H are set to a No. 1 image (refer to FIG. 13).
In order to output, based on a required order, an input manuscript managed as in care (1) described above, where a user memorizes the output order for the image (12-2), the order for outputting the input manuscript from the operation panel (refer to FIG. 14) controlling an output function is specified (12-4). And then the image which is copied on a copy paper is outputted, based on the specified order (12-5). In a case where the user does not memorize the output order for the image, the output order is again specified from the operation panel, after the user checks the output order for the manuscript or outputs all the images (12-3).
In case (2) mentioned above, the input order is previously agreed on with the output order specified by the user. Therefore, the device is not especially concerned about the order.
As a defect of the prior art, in a case where the manuscript input from an input system is checked, it is impossible to check the manuscript unless the manuscript is output from an output system (i.e. a printer) one time. Therefore, it is necessary to output all manuscript imager.
Further in the prior art, the manuscript input at random is output in the order required by the user. Therefore, after all the input manuscript imager are output from the output system and checked, again, the output order is set and output. Thereby, it is impossible to check the image which is desired to be output and to specify the output order simultaneously.